Bittersweet
by anaklusmos1
Summary: This really isn't the story of Hades or Hypnos. They are supporting characters. This is the story of a god finding love, true love. But when he has a job like the one he has, will he be able to keep it?
1. Simply Inevitable

**Author's Note: This is the first poem I have attempted since primary school, so please don't be mean. This is really the story of another god, though I have tagged it under Hades and Hypnos. Sorry. I felt the need to do this to relax myself in advance for my next exam in a few hours. So far two exams done, eight more to do! WISH ME LUCK!**

Simply inevitable

Tall, dark and lean he stood,

The winged man walked the streets of Greece.

He was truly not a man at all,

But an ominous god you pray not to meet.

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable.

* * *

><p>Though no one could ever know his intent,<p>

Townspeople still took caution.

This god was not here to find a mortal,

This god was not here to amuse himself,

For only business was on his mind.

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable.

* * *

><p>With serious eyes, he looked through his list,<p>

Not a single name was to go unmissed.

But this was not Christmas,

And he was not a fat elf bringing presents,

That holiday was yet to be invented.

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable.

* * *

><p>He was companion to the Moirae,<p>

AKA the Fates.

The next on the list was slowly slipping away,

He could not be saved-

It was far too late,

The god was taking his life

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable.

* * *

><p>The closer the god came to the man's doorstep.<p>

The more of

The man's

Life

Drained

...Away

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable.

* * *

><p>And as, as many times before,<p>

He could feel the Fates at work.

The correct string was located,

The scissors were picked up.

With no sign of remorse,

Snap

With no sign of regret,

Dead

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable.

* * *

><p>Invisibly he walked through the door,<p>

Mourners wailing everywhere.

But they were of no interest to the god,

He searched for the long lost spirit,

A translucent figure stood over a newly made widow,

He was who the god was looking for.

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable.

* * *

><p>The god stretched out a helping hand,<p>

But the ghost took a step back in fear.

"I am afraid it is your time" the god said,

The shade of the man nodded sadly.

He knew the identity of the god,

Hand in hand, the god's black wings were outstretched,

In a blink of an eye, they descended in the Underworld.

He was not good, nor was he evil;

He was simply inevitable-

Death Personified.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this chapter was really about introducing the main character, though he is yet to be named. If you knew your mythology well, you would know the name of this god. Message me if you know! And please REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Yearning

_If you are clever, you would have solved the question_

_Yet some people never learn a lesson_

_It seems I'll have to spell it out for you_

_But first I must go to the loo_

**Author's Note: Thankfully, that is not part of the poem. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Yearning

Death had a twin,

His name was Sleep.

The two were alike,

But had their differences

* * *

><p>Both made mortals sleep<p>

But only one would let them wake.

Sleep and Death;

Hypnos and Thanatos

* * *

><p>Since birth, both had been close<p>

"No one will ever get in the way of your friendship"

This was their pact

But Hypnos eventually married

It was through this act

That they were soon separated

* * *

><p>Thanatos was lonely<p>

As lonely as could be

Even Hades had a young wife

Named Persephone

She had recently been kidnapped

She was terrified, you see

Thanatos comforted her

In her time of need

* * *

><p>With her tanned skin, voluptuous figure<p>

Sad dark eyes, and a heart-shaped face,

She was a sight to see.

She was moved by Death's kindness,

So she advanced on him,

But Death was not the type to betray his friend

Though she apologized but he did not linger

* * *

><p>Thanatos moved freely<p>

Between the mortal real and the Underworld

Hades was his friend.

Though he wasn't Eros,

Death gave Hades some advice

And soon Hades and Persephone

Were blissfully in love

* * *

><p>Hearing the two lovers<p>

Was too much for Thanatos

He yearned for that kind of passion

He dreamed of it each night

* * *

><p>This came under the attention<p>

Of his nephew, Dreams

Morpheus loved his uncle

He could not bear seeing him hurt

* * *

><p>In the land of dreams,<p>

He could make anything come true

But in Reality, people had to make things happen

For themselves

Though the Fates controlled a number of things

And Aphrodite controlled the matter of love

It sometimes a person's own choice

As to whom they would pursue

* * *

><p>"What use is bottling up such passion?"<p>

He asked.

"You must go out and find a girl"

But Thanatos was not like Hades

Thanatos was not like Zeus

He couldn't sweep a girl off their feet

He couldn't dazzle or woo her

* * *

><p>But his nephew insisted to have more faith<p>

His nephew insisted to have more confidence

The mischievous Eros would do the rest

So Thanatos ascended to the mortal realm

And walked through the streets of Athens

* * *

><p>Where he began searching<p>

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-For that special girl

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter! Please REVIEW! I just did my English Literature exam this morning. TWO HOURS AND FIFTEEN MINUTES! I think I did pretty well. John Steinbeck would be proud! I have Chemistry tomorrow...eek! How on earth am I to remember how the Harber Process works? Wish me luck!**


	3. Athenian Women

**Author's Note: I apologise for not having updated for some time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review!**

Athenian Women

Women in Athens were not to be seen

Women in Athens stayed in the house

Busying themselves with the running

Of the home

Ordering slaves

Mending clothes

Raising children

* * *

><p>Girls married at about fourteen<p>

Or often fifteen

The men were often twice their age

They were taught to be obedient wives

And when the time came,

Their father married them off

Would you wish to be an Athenian

Woman?

* * *

><p>Thanatos knew the way of Athens<p>

But he longed for passionate love

Not mutual attraction

Athenians married for gain

Not for love

* * *

><p>Thanatos walked the streets of Athens<p>

Fot once not looking for the dying

He came across a watering well

Where women like to both work and talk

Both slaves and Free women were here

One could tell from how they grouped and dressed

* * *

><p>Thanatos stood far from the well<p>

There was an unwritten law, you see

This place was solely for women

And men could not disturb.

So he scanned the women from afar

A 'peeping Tom', we might say

* * *

><p>There were young girls, older women<p>

Rich ones, poor ones

Paler ones, darker ones

Desired blondes, favoured redheads

And smouldering chestnuts

The god was ready to back away

* * *

><p>There was a<p>

SMASH!

And a SPLUTTER!

Apologies came rushing out

He had smashed into a servant girl

But this girl was not like many girls

She yelled and scolded at him

This was uncommon for many men

And even still, all gods!

* * *

><p>He wished to help her stand. She refused<p>

With one hand gripping the bucket

And the other waving and flailing manically

She continued at her rant

The god was taken by surprise

But not for obvious reasons

He'd finally got a good look at her

* * *

><p>She had unfashionable tanned skin<p>

Bright green eyes

Uncontrollable brown hair

And servants robes

She looked perfect

* * *

><p>Eros was on the prowl<p>

For once walking in plain sight

The youth reached for an arrow

Pulled back, aimed...

Fired!

Vanished.

_Her _arrow would soon be next

* * *

><p>Thanatos felt the full force of love<p>

It consumed him

He longed for the girl so passionately

She finished her rant and turned away

* * *

><p>She was no ordinary Athenian woman<p>

But Thanatos was compelled

To make her his

**Author's Note: I hope to update soon but don't hole me to that!**


	4. Planning and Plotting

****So I'm updating after all. Here you go. Please enjoy! Read and Review. You know the drill :D****

* * *

><p><span>Planning &amp; Plotting<span>

Thanatos descended to his humble abode

He had lots of emotions he wished to unload

So he had lunch with the Lord of the Dead

Hades listened carefully to everything he said

You wouldn't think him to give good advice

You wouldn't think him to care much at all

* * *

><p>"She sounds most infuriating" The god agreed<p>

"The nerve of that girl, indeed."

But Thanatos had been truly enchanted

Hades questioned his friend's sanity, head slightly slanted

"But you see, that is why she intrigues me" Thanatos stated

"No one ever slanders a god"

"And lives to tell the tale" Hades added

* * *

><p>Hades meant well, of course, you see<p>

"So when shall I expect you first move to be?"

Thanatos carefully eyed his friend

He hoped he did not have a hand to lend

No doubt he would push him to simply take the girl

Thanatos remembered Persephone's dishevelled state

No, he would have to be cleverer than that

* * *

><p>"When I so decide"<p>

"Well, out with it. You know I have little patience inside."

"Soon, of course"

For his heart ached with raw sores

So they plotted and planned

They conversed and complained.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, someone was listening<p>

She would have denied it though; it was not usually her thing

But Strife did as she please

An unstoppable force that could not be eased

Once she had her mind set on something,

She would see it through

This wasn't quite a personal vendetta

She believed in equal opportunity

* * *

><p>She was cruel, she was sly<p>

She could not be beaten; you could try

She was discord; she was Strife

Everything was a game to her, even you life

She would be world renowned for her Golden Apple

The one that sparked the Trojan War

But for now, she was simply trying to build up that rep

* * *

><p>Every fight, argument and war<p>

Any discord that you saw

Was her doing, through and through

Ares was her companion, this was true

Enyo, Deimos, Phobus and occasionally Nemesis

Harmonia was her sworn enemy

Whilst Nemesis forever tried to keep the balance

* * *

><p>It was good to see her brother so vulnerable<p>

It was breathtaking... incredible

She was to make plans of her own

So Thanatos would forever be alone

For his sake she hoped the rumours were true

And that Chronos healed a broken heart

... As if she truly cared

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You know how it is. There are always bumps along the road to forever after . I apologise for my horrendous rhyming couplets :). I was just trying something different.<strong>


End file.
